


Starry Night Wings

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean pays a visit to the angel in the garden





	Starry Night Wings

Dean can recognize those dark speckled wings anywhere, no other angel has them which is why this one is Dean's favorite angel, not to mention that this one was an old friend.

The starry-winged angel tended to the flowers, turning around once he heard footsteps "What are you doing here, Dean?" he asked.

"C'mon Cas, it's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything." the Demon snickered, stepping forward closer to the divine creature, face almost close; blue eyes met with black ones before they shifted into a hazel, "Cas, tell me why your wings are different than other angels, I mean, I haven't seen any angel with wings as dark as night nor with wings that have white starry speckles."

Cas stuttered a bit, trying to explain "Well, I guess it started when my Father wanted me to be special; guess that backfired considering I'm supposedly a bad omen." the angel said as he cupped his hands together dragging it across the water and dumping it onto the plants.

"Bad omen you say? Well, sucks for them I mean- with their wings they won't be able to hide themselves in the dark, yours, on the other hand, you might be able to." the demon said, brushing his fingers on the feathers watching the speckles glimmer as if they were stars.

"Dean you know how they are you've said it yourself, angels are 'winged dicks' and that's true, they're stuck up and dislike anything different."

"Hmm, maybe they won't mind then if I bring the different one to Hell with me?"

"Dean, I will die there, as soon as a demon sees me it'll kill me."

"Nah, I'm sort of the commander there and once they see me with you they'd back off, since you are mine."

Cas furrowed his brows together, his mouth moved to speak "Dean, I don't belong to any o-"

"C'mon Cas, I'll keep you safe there, and besides Meg might like you since she's always tryna get in your pants." Dean interrupted with a wink, causing the angel to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I might reveal myself later on ;)


End file.
